Shenanigans
by AlayaTheFennecFox
Summary: Alison Redford is not one chick that will put up with nonsense. Everything seems fine and dandy until a certain menace is found and put into the new horror attraction. However, Alison has a few tricks up her sleeves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First night breezes

Alison Redford stepped into the building unaware of any creepy objects. She looked around and cringed from the sight of the horrid decorations around the attraction. I have a bad feeling that I'll become jumpy from just from this place she thought shivering from the cold air blowing around the place. Alison quietly made her way around the place, looking for the office. She then successfully spotted the somewhat small dim lighted office and stepped through. It had no door what's so ever and that led her to believe it was like that for a quick and easy access.

She glanced around the office and slowly walked towards the desk. There was an old vintage fan sitting on it with some goofy looking figures of the original gang. She laughed and smiled to herself because they looked so dare cute sitting there. Alison looked down to the right and on the ground there is a box of old "relics". She bent down, looking inside the box and examined it. Inside there seemed to be shells of the Toy animatronics, paper plates, a guitar, and a hook? Aside from those objects in the box there was a phone also sitting on the desk along with a blue stripped white soda cup.

She ignored the phone for the first two seconds and then it rang. With a sigh, she picked up the phone waiting for an answer. For some reason there was no answer at first. She was then welcomed with the sound of a squeaking chair and the rolling wheels. Finally there was an answer "O-oh sorry about that I had to fix this stupid chair...congrats on joining us!" She paused for a moment then answered "Uh…it's no problem at all and plus this job doesn't seem all that bad…" She replied with a bit of nervousness. "Yep and guess what? You'll be apart of the attraction!" Wait what?! What does he mean by that? She thought alarmingly. "The paper only said something about a…security guard not this" She pointed out. "Hey, it won't be that bad and look on the bright side, all you have to do is monitor people on the camera as they walk in." "Oh is that so?" Alison asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone. She was starting to get a little irritated and unsure of this whole job.

There was a long pause between the caller and her. Alison was starting to feel like a jerk towards him with her given response. "Hey, I'm sorry about that…I was just a little suspicious that's all…" I apologized. He finally spoke up again "No, no it's my fault…I was just so excited for this ya know? The whole myths and lore about the chain of events starting from this place and the others branching of, it's just cool to me." she smiled as he explained the rest of the plan for this place in his happy nerdy voice. He also explained to me how the control panel and camera worked. I say in the wheelie chair and rolled myself over to the camera. She flipped the screen up and was greeted by a fuzzy view. Man was it hard to see anything and I really had to squint my eyes to catch every detail of each room she thought with a sign. You could really tell how devoted they were to making this place feel "authentic". He rambled on and on as the right went through. Alison checked her phone which was now at 72%. It was now 5:45. She finally decided to check the control panel. From the looks of it didn't seem that complicated. However, it did take awhile to reboot the options.

Next thing you know, her shift ended. Alison got up out of the chair and stretched her legs out. It was a long night, but now she could go home and rest. She knew one thing for sure, it wasn't going to be easy. They were going to find something and bring it here. She was sure it and she could feel it in her gut. Well that expected surprise will be soon or she was just jinxing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Well hello there

Alison sighed heavily and slumped into the chair. It was her second night and somewhere deep inside her gut, was fear. She had bad feeling something was going to happen very soon.

The phone rang and she picked it up. The guy rambled on about some random things again, but it was slightly different this time. He said something about old cassette tapes and finding a real one. Whatever the second piece of news meant…did not sound good.

He quickly finished and ended with playing one of the cassette tapes. The tape played and Allison decided to listen while checking the camera. She looked into CAM 9 which made her body freeze. Right there just inches away in the camera was…a rabbit?

The animatronic stood there unmoving and lifeless. Allison held her breathe, observing every detail possible. However, that didn't last long as the camera fuzzed up and the rabbit disappeared. She panicked a little, madly flipping through camera. Then a loud piercing noise was heard and a thud in one of the vents.

No way am I going to sit in here and await death! Allison thought in panic. She quickly jumped on her feet and tipped toed near the door. Oh, how she was wrong about leaving!

One slow turn of her head and the unwelcoming creature was two inches away from her face, staring. Its unblinking narrowed silver eyes bore into hers. The brunette gave a nervous laugh and stared it down. Man was that facial expression on its face kind of…funny? It just looked like it was giving a 'What do you think you're doing?' type of expression.

She then slowly backed away and the animatronic rabbit approached. Now Alison could see it up close. Well, let's just say she turned her head to look back for a second then turned it back around to see the worn down rabbit in front of her.

Her eyes looked up and down the large creature in front of her and it was pretty gruesome looking. On ear was half torn off, the chest and stomach had a few holes in it as well as the legs, and the feet…were just gross looking. The fur was a yellowish brown and was extremely tattered with the addition of wires sticking out of its body and rusted metal. Now the mouth was interesting and a little creepy. There was just this unsettling smile on its face. The rabbit's eyes seemed to give off a certain look but, Alison can't put her finger on it. It had eyelids, but she was pretty sure it couldn't blink even if it tried.

Alison quietly stared trying not to move a single muscle. Her heart was beating out of her chest like crazy and her breathing quicken. The rabbit quickly lunged towards and she did the most unexpected thing. Alison Redford, put her arms around its waist and pulled it in. Surprisingly the animatronic had its hands on her waist as well, but in a more aggressive way. She locked eyes with the surprised rabbit and narrowed her eyes in a flirtatious manner.

The animatronic stared blankly. His silver eyes widened. Yes, she guessed the rabbit was a he because there were no signs of feminine traits on it. Alison then pulled him in a little bit closer. She really wanted to see how long she could pull this act off. She looked up and whispered "Well hello there, handsome."

*This chapter got weird...that's all I'm gonna say*


End file.
